Timeless
by nlightnd
Summary: Legolas befriends a young mortal girl. From the moment they met, a special bond formed; a bond beyond explanation, beyond gender or race. As the years pass, will their friendship grow into something priceless, something timeless? L/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first LOTR story. I haven't read the books yet, but I'm working to remedy that soon. If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta for this project let me know.

Just a heads up to Tolkien purists...the beauty about fan-fiction is that the writer can shape dialogs and situations as they see fit; it's rather liberating to use your imagination. I don't know if my female character will be considered a Mary-Sue or not, judge at your own discretion. So, if you're a purists or a possible Mary-Sue loather, do not flame me if you read this and find that it violates your literary taste buds. This is essentially for fun.

Timeless

Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginnings

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky so blue, so clear, barely any clouds in sight, and the wind a perfect temperature, slow and steady. Trees so green, the grass inviting, fields of gold decorating the multi-hued landscape. A perfect day to be outdoors.

"Kara, wait!"

A young girl, long blond hair trailing behind her fleeing form, smiled mischievously while running from an older woman, called out gleefully, "Catch me if you can!"

Her giggles erupted and danced on the wind as she ran around one of the fields that rested along the border of Mirkwood. Little did either know that more than one creature was aware of their presence, their merriment.

Kara laughed harder as she tripped and her mother gained on her. She let out a squeal, finding herself wrapped tight in her mother's arms. "Again, again," she requested, eager to enjoy the beautiful day, a perfect moment.

Her daughter squirmed, wanting free of her hold. She was eager to run, to play, to explore.

"My sweet one, where do you wish to go?"

"There."

Her finger pointed towards the shadowed confines of the forest.

Her mother's face paled slightly, knowing the dangers that lay within; almost every mortal she'd ever known who'd entered never returned. There were rumors of a powerful Elven King, who fought the evil that threatened to corrupt the ancient forest in its entirety. It was told that the influence and strength of he and his skilled warriors prevented the evils within from spreading, affecting mortals and immortals alike.

How does one explain such a dilemma to a eight year old child? She wouldn't understand the dangers, and if she happened upon one of the elves, how could she begin to comprehend the interactions with their ancient, solitary race? Elves had chosen long ago to avoid the affairs of men and dwarves, if possible. So they'd decided after much deliberation to leave the world of men to their own devices: their love, hate, misery, greed, prejudices that were no longer the elves' concern.

No, her daughter wouldn't understand. 'Twas a conversation best addressed when she grew older, when she was better able to comprehend a race both complex beings that lived fairly simple lives. Her attention returned to her daughter, away from her private musings, inquiring if she was allowed to enter the forest that bewitched her so.

"Can I go there, mama?" Wide-eyed innocence radiated from her green eyes.

"Maybe someday, but not today, dearest."

Kara begin to pout and beg, wishing to visit one of the places in her dreams, a place of beauty to her young eyes. "When?"

"Perhaps when you're older. There's much you don't understand, but you will. It looks like something out of a fairytale, doesn't it?" Her mother asked quietly, her eyes held captive by the deceptively dark, yet enthralling forest. Beyond the tree-line, a feeling, a call, emanated, as foreboding to her as it was thrilling, exciting, to her daughter.

Kara nodded, blond curls bouncing with the movement.

"Mirkwood is anything but a fairytale. There is both happiness and tragedy that exists, entwined with the land and the elves who dwell there." The sombre light in her green eyes slowly faded. Joy and laughter filled them once again.

Setting her daughter down, she smiled and watched the source of her pride, her joy, her love, run free. She was bright as the shining sun, heating their skin on this fair weather day, swift as the ever-changing wind, filled with many questions, always seeking answers.

"No! Kara! Don't..."

She watched in horror as her daughter darted past Mirkwood's boundary. She momentarily hesitated. Suddenly, fear propelled her forward into the forest, and she prayed to whatever deity listening that they would watch over her child, spare her from any evil, from the hands of death, itself.

…...

"Legolas."

Turning to his friends behind him, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, glanced back questioningly. Bow in hand, arrow notched and ready to fly, his blue eyes surveyed their surroundings feeling a presence quickly approaching. He nodded silently, acknowledging the sounds his friends heard.

Surely not. It couldn't be...

A giggle.

A young child by the sound. What was an elfling doing in the forest, and alone at that?

More giggling floated their way, dancing on the light breeze, lightening their stoic hearts, bringing smiles to all the ellyn present.

Innocence. Naivety. Curiosity. Joy.

Qualities that malice and hatred and evil would quickly obliterate. Darkness would extinguish the beauty and purity of such a precious, resplendent soul. Time was of the essence and this little one must be found and returned home safely.

Legolas gestured to the other elves to move forward when the snapping of twigs grew louder, closer. He stood there watching in amusement as a young girl ran towards him, unaware that her path was obstructed, caught up in the enchantment surrounding her. She quickly glanced behind her before facing forward again and promptly ran into a solid wall. She fell to the dirt, her body twisting sideways with the sudden shift in balance. She winced as small rocks, sticks and slivers of plant-life and tree roots slid across her head, palms and knees abrading the delicate skin, blood rising to the surface.

He frowned, concerned for her well-being. Several gasps reached his superior hearing as she fell. His company alarmed at her fall would be upset to bear witness to the injuries she now bore. The prince was taken aback as a small but slightly grim smile touched her lips and vanished as rapidly as it had come. "Are you alright, young one?"

"Ow", she muttered, getting up slowly and rubbing her head. "Oh, momma will really be mad now." she stated quietly. Abrasions covered both palms, skin slightly peeled back, small amounts of blood smeared across the pale, torn flesh. Damp earth soiled her formerly pristine, blue gown, now ripped around her tiny wrists and knees, her long blond hair disheveled and hanging in messy tendrils, framing her young, fair face.

Her head snapped up quickly hearing laughter surrounding her. Who dared laugh at her? She may not be Elvish, nor possess their gracefulness, but she deserved respect, not mockery. Narrowing her eyes, pine colored orbs snapping in momentary anger, small fingers nimbly pushed her pale locks behind her ears, blood coloring the strands of hair caressed by her wounded palms.

Legolas' smile vanished as he fully observed her countenance. Bright blue eyes widened in astonishment, hardly believing the sight before him.

She was human.

"What is your name little one?"

Eyes wide in surprise or fear, her emotion ambiguous until she graced him with a blinding smile. "I am Kara. I've been instructed not to speak to strangers, but I suppose you're allowed since you're an elf, and elves are good."

He nodded, agreeing to her affirmative statement, bending down to gather her in his strong arms, cautious of his weapons, even more cautious of the gleam emanating from her inquisitive, emerald eyes.

"You're a beautiful elf!" She exclaimed and gently took his face in her tiny hands. Her eyes perused his eyes, face, arms and hands, wonderment and curiosity abounding.

He smirked, giving his thanks, ignoring the fact that her blood marked his cheeks.

"That's all we need, child, he's already rather arrogant for an elf." A second voice teased from the confines of the trees.

A blond and two brunette elves stepped from their hiding places, bows in hand and arrows ready to fire at a moments notice.

He greeted them one by one. "Haldir. Elrohir. Elladan." He gestured to the little female in his arms, "This is Kara." He pointed to each one as he named them. "Haldir lives in Lothlorien and is a warden there. A warden is one of their border guards," he said, anticipating her unspoken question. "Elladan and Elrohir are sons of Lord Elrond. He's the ruler over Rivendell, another Elven city on the other side of the Misty Mountains."

Legolas' voice dropped lower, whispering, "Those two are vicious pranksters. It'd be best if you stayed far from their reckless influence. Stay by me, and I'll protect you."

If possible, the hero worship in her eyes increased. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighed blissfully, "I knew it! You're everything I thought you'd be." Her small fingers lightly caressed his forehead and slid down his cheeks, wiping away the traces of her blood, to rub his masculine lips softly. Wistful, she smiled innocently. "You're so beautiful," she exhaled slowly, confiding to him her child-like, truthful thoughts.

The twins lowered their weapons and snickered, attempting to hide their mirth behind tightly pressed lips, eyes darkening with laughter, their expressions boding ill for the young royal.

Haldir his back against a tree, long, silvery hair hanging neatly over his shoulders, smirked. "How 'bout that, your highness? She says you're beautiful. She doesn't know you like we do, nor how quite the number of elleth _know _you."

Flashing Haldir a smug look she stated with certainty, with conviction "He may be arrogant, but he's still beautiful. He's mine," she growled protectively, jealously, like two children over a favorite, coveted toy. He's _my_ beautiful elf."

Tenderly gripping his handsome face in her grasp, she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his.

Four sets of eyebrows rose into the treetops. Shock, and nothing less, could be named for her surprising actions.

"Taking to them whilst fledglings? You'll have somewhat of a wait for this one." One of the twins, Elrohir, indicated with a slight nod of his head. Elladan grinned in agreement.

Elladan and Elrohir chuckled behind their hands. Haldir shook his head, amazed at the girl's brazenness. They could readily recall the number of incidences where maidens either took or shared certain liberties with the handsome heir. However, they had all reached their majority and this female couldn't be more than ten years of age.

Abruptly, four heads swiveled in one direction, their exceptional hearing picking up sounds of breaking twigs and dead leaves crunching under someone's feet. Someone in a great rush.

"Someone's coming."

"Kara!"

A very distinct, worried, feminine voice echoed through the clearing and nearby area. "Kara, where are you?"

Haldir approached Legolas; the young girl held firmly against his chest watching him warily. "I mean you no harm. Kara is your name, I take it?"

She nodded. "That's my mama calling."

Elladan approached the trio. "Call out to her sweeting. She needs to know that you aren't harmed." He slowly reached out and rubbed the top of her head. "We will stay until you're safely reunited."

"Okay, Sir Elladan."

"Mama!" Her cry rang loudly, almost forcing the elves to cover their ears, protect their hearing; an asset that was both a blessing and a curse.

Moments later a frightened woman stumbled into the clearing, her forest green eyes relieved to find her daughter safe, yet uncertain of the motives of the elves standing there, one who held her child close. Protected.

Haldir and the twins moved back, allowing the mother and daughter their space.

"I found you," she exclaimed anxiously. Her hands reached out to take Kara but her little girl willfully clung to the extraordinarily handsome, blond elf. "Kara, come. We must leave."

Kara obstinately refused to relinquish her hold.

Legolas found himself the object of the woman's suspicious, questioning gaze. He smiled and reached out a hand. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

She took his hand, returning his goodwill. "I am Lariana. I apologize for bursting into your woods. We haven't offended any of you, I pray?"

"The two of you are quite safe from committing any offense here." He spoke warmly, gently, soothing her worries as he did with Kara.

"Mama, can we stay? I'd like to be their friend and learn all about them." She'd been silent for so long that she'd almost fallen asleep against his muscled chest; the sound of his heartbeat so comforting, so familiar.

"Kara, we can't. We must go back." Her mother insisted firmly.

"I won't leave him!"

Her mother's jaw dropped at her daughter's disobedience and attitude. Kara was normally a docile, happy child filled with curiosity, yes there'd been minor temper issues as a very young child, but never insolence. Inwardly, she sighed, knowing it was an indication of the years to come. Years where temper tantrums would explode and tears would run aplenty. It was difficult to see her like this. This was the beginning of letting go, and she found it was a rather bittersweet subject to breach, much less contemplate.

Legolas shrugged slightly and smiled awkwardly at Lariana. None of them were certain how to approach this situation. None of the ellyn had ever dealt with an adamant, sulky child whose emotions exploded into a myriad of experiences for them.

"I think I have a solution, if it would be agreeable to you, Lariana?" He looked down at his newest friend and smiled sweetly, almost adoringly. Hopefully, Kara's mother would give her blessing and they all would be satisfied, Kara especially.

"I'm listening." Lariana knew her patience wouldn't be a virtue for much longer. This forest wasn't the safest location, although she deemed their safety wasn't much of an issue with four male elves present. If she judged them by their clothing, weapons and braids, she'd assume they were warriors.

"Would it be permissible for us to visit your home and occasionally allow her to come to King Thranduil's home for several days?"

Lariana's mouth shot open. Allow her daughter to venture into the heart of Northern Mirkwood for days? What was Legolas thinking?

"It would be best to allow several days for travel time, not to mention as long as she's in my father's home she would be cared for, watched over and protected. She wouldn't be allowed to roam the forest without me or any of the elves present along with a contingency of guards. You would also be welcome to come with her. I wouldn't presume to overstep your authority."

"Your father? You're Prince Legolas?"

The astonishment and awe in her voice was the typical reaction he hated.

"Yes. I am royalty, but you never need use titles or fear me. Consider me your friend- both of you."

Cocking her head to the side, Lauriana stared at Legolas trying to discern if there were any hidden motives. "Why are you doing this? You don't really know either of us."

The trio of elves that had fallen back stepped forward. Haldir smiled briefly. "I am named Haldir of Lothlorien. Within the extremely small amount of time we've known your daughter, she has entertained us, proven that mortals still possess courage and has given us a glimpse into her loyalty, the qualities that she will bear as she ages."

"Simply put...Kara is a gift. I am Elladan, son to Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He inclined his head in a slight bow. "Her laughter lifted our spirits, lightened our hearts."

The last elf stepped forward. "I am Elrohir, Elladan's twin, which I'm certain you've already arrived at that conclusion." Dark twinkling eyes lit up his face coupled with a beautiful grin. "Kara is an intriguing creature, pure, inquisitive, everything that we adore. Elflings are so rare these days that the only little ones we see are mortal children," he ended sadly.

"We need her light, her curiosity, her giving nature, her spiritedness. Whatever she can give...whatever you can give, will allow either of you to give, will be considered the greatest blessing and gifts you could ever hope to bestow. We ask for nothing more."

"I could come as well?" Lariana's resolved seemed to melt under such eloquent persuasion.

"Yes," Legolas affirmed. "The both of you would be welcome to stay as long as you wish. It is my hope that you'll come. I think there's much we all could ascertain from each other."

"Can we, mama?"

Legolas turned his gaze to the precious girl in his arms. I thought you'd fallen asleep! He mused with a grin. "You've been so still and quiet," he admitted with a laugh, the sound gentle, airy as the breeze that crept in, stirring their clothes and hair.

"As long as I can accompany her, I agree, Legolas." She swallowed hard and hoped this wouldn't return to haunt them. "When will these visits begin?"

"The end of the week, perhaps?"

"That is fine for us. I have a little something to add, though." A serious expression crossed her face. "The first several visits are to be at our home- no negotiations on this. I will also come with her to your home until she's older and we're much more familiar with you, your father, your friends and your people."

"I agree." He lifted his hand from Kara's back and shook hands with her mother. Only, and only, then did Kara release Legolas and jumped to the ground.

"Until next time, Legolas, Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan!"

Kara hugged each of them in return and giggled at the twins' good natured ribbing, joking that they meant the most as they'd been the last to receive any affection.

Lariana took Kara's hand and solemnly walked out of the forest, their forms vanishing from sight; Kara's sweet laughter cajoling the wind to play, the sun to shine, and four ellyn to wander how a mortal captured their hearts so easily and swiftly.

Legolas stood silently. Placing a hand over his heart, he felt the stirrings of something unfamiliar, something so foreign that he hadn't a name for it. Regardless, he felt it was the beginning of something timeless, something wondrous.

That night little Kara dreamed of four male elves, one in particular. A male with long, pale-blond hair, eyes as blue and deep as the sea, his soft voice soothing her like a gentle lullaby. Within the confines of her dream she saw him, heard him. Wrapped in the arms of peaceful dreams, she whispered, "Good night, Legolas."

Deep within the safety of his room, he heard her exhausted whisper and smiled. Something wondrous and timeless, indeed.

A/N: Jeez...I didn't mean to write a chapter this long! I can't recall ever writing one this long, but I just couldn't stop. Sad, isn't it? I hope that for those of you reading that you enjoyed it at least a little bit. If you did, just hit the button and let me know. Have a great weekend everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kara's age during the first chapter was nine. Three years have passed and Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir have been visiting as frequently as time and life have allowed. All four elves will begin to confront the sad, but inevitable, reality of Kara's mortality.

Lalaith Elerrina: Thanks for your kind words and encouragement. As for your estimation, I can say eventually.

_Several years later..._

"When will they get here, mama?"

A very impatient Kara stood outside, her mother at her side, both watching the edge of the forest for a sign, any sign of their friends. A churning sensation spun her stomach about, anxiety tightening her chest, hoping some calamity hadn't befallen them. They were late. They were never late.

"Be patient, love. They'll be here soon. They promised," she patiently reminded her. "Maybe they were unable to begin their journey on time."

"But they're late; they're never late!" Kara insisted emphatically, nibbling slightly on her lower lip. She fiddled with the sleeve of Legolas' most recent gift, a slender, ankle- length forest green gown created especially for her by his personal seamstress. It flowed around her like gentle water in a brook with every movement. She felt like a princess indeed.

Lariana smiled, remembering what it was like to be so young and impatient. The sight of her daughter visually scouring every inch of the forest-line and field within view, so anxious over the impending visit, she breathed deeply and prayed their arrival would be soon. She was uncertain how long she could bear Kara's anxiety and worry. There was only so much reassurance a mother could give.

"Supper's done. We're just waiting on our guests now." Lariana exhaled a gentle puff of air, a portion of loose hair fell into her face and she reached up quickly tucking the unruly strand behind her ear. "They'll be here soon as they're able, Kara. Regardless what you believe, Legolas doesn't command time or the creatures of the forests."

"He can command the creatures that aren't evil!" She stated with certainty. "If a creature is without the influence of evil in King Thranduil's land, he can be. He is his father's son, after all." Kara couldn't help but wonder what the great elven king was like. Maybe soon she'd make his acquaintance and be able to better ascertain the comparison between he and Legolas.

Startled by this information, Lariana stumbled over a patch of grass, stunned, and asked how she knew this.

"Every time Legolas has visited, he's told me things about himself, his father and their kingdom. He feels I should know these things in preparation for traveling to their home, and he plans on taking me there soon." She inwardly winced, watching the disapproval cross her mother's youthful face.

"When was he planning on tell me?" her mother questioned, hands on curvy hips, a slight frown tugging at the corner of her lips. It was only a matter of time, she mused, before the elves with their mannerisms, customs, and lifestyle completely swept Kara away. Away from her. The last thing she wanted was her child to age and wither amongst those who'd remain forever unchanged; their flawless skin and abilities an eventual bane for those who suffer mortality's embrace.

"Soon, I guess." She shrugged, hoping against hope that all of them were coming. Especially _him_. She'd always felt a connection, an affinity, with him ever since their first meeting a few years past. He would always be her friend first and foremost, no matter what.

Her thoughts to to the others: Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir. Despite being twelve years of age, she admired all of them. Never before had she experienced friendship with her own race, much less by four beautiful male elves. Four elves who were kind, considerate, thoughtful, and protective. They were the embodiment of fairytales, of dreams. Her dreams. And now her reality. A wonderfully enchanting reality.

During their conversation, her eyes never strayed from the forest. Her eyes and heart waited impatiently, wanting to see him the very moment he left the forest, for it was a moment closer that he was to her. It had been almost four months since their last meeting. Today, or so the message stated, they would come. Kara hoped nothing was keeping them. It was growing rather late. The sun had already begun its descent, the day spent, evening now taking the lead in this dance.

Beautiful hues of blue, purple, pink and orange danced across the darkening sky, nature's painted ribbons, signaling the oncoming night. The multi-colored hues caressed the trees, the grass, breathtaking in its extraordinarily unique array.

It was then when the anticipation had mounted to its inescapable peak that she saw him.

He strode confidently from the tree-line, blond hair blowing lightly in the wind, his typical warrior braids intact, bow and quiver slung carefully around his body, elven knives sheathed to his back and fastened around his waist. He wore his typical green tunic and brown pants which fitted him perfectly, emphasizing his slight, muscular build (although he was nowhere near Haldir's muscular stature. She'd never met an elf who could) as he moved forward with a delighted expression on his handsome face, a warm smile upon his lips.

She couldn't help but smile at her friend. She exhaled in happiness and relief, for also leaving the shadowed forest was Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan. They'd all come this time! She recalled wistful memories of times when either one or several couldn't visit, leaving Legolas to come alone. Yet the two of them always enjoyed their time together, her mother ever present, of course.

"Momma, they're here!" Kara exclaimed, overcome with excitement. "I see that," came the relieved reply.

The heirs of Rivendell and the warden of Lothlorien...all were dressed the same as Legolas, weapons respectfully in their places within ease of reach in a moment's notice, if necessary. They all were extremely handsome as always, their visages never aging, yet everything was clearly written in their eyes, both ageless and wise.

Her mother took her hand, lightly squeezing it, sharing her daughter's joy.

Her eager, green eyes observed their appearance in child-like merriment as the group approached. She felt incredibly lucky to have not only met them and gained their friendship, but to experience a most wondrous opportunity. They'd presented her a rather unique, special gift for her birthday three months past: she'd been granted permission to visit not only Mirkwood, but Lothlorien and Rivendell, as a royal guest! Haldir relayed that his lord and lady, more specifically, the Lady Galadriel, curiosity abounding, was keen on meeting such a young girl who'd captivated the hearts of a warden and three princes. Never had such a distinction taken place, or claimed.

Elladan happily informed her that his father and sister, Arwen, were eager to meet her, to show her the elegant hospitality of which Rivendell was well known. Elrohir took great pride in revealing that upon their behest, Lord Elrond ordered a room prepared for her, keeping it ready for her visit. Needless to say, she was beyond delighted.

That night the four of them gained a place in Lauriana's heart forever, tears brimming, then spilling, over her long dark eyelashes, reveling in her only daughter's happiness, at their thoughtfulness. The extent they'd undertaken to ensure a marvelous, unmatched gift fit for a princess touched her to the depths of her soul. These elves were a gift unto themselves. A gift to her, to Kara. May it always be so, for all of their sakes. The time for separation would arrive too soon, and may the pain that followed become bearable eventually. Her worry for her daughter, herself and their attachment to them concerned her greatly, just like her concern for the elves' attachment to them. The path fate placed them on, precarious, difficult to tread. But Lauriana believed that she, Kara and their newfound friends were the better for the experience, no matter the future.

During these last years she came to realize with their brief acquaintance, the four of them never failed in their duty, their promises. They'd all remained true to their word upon their initial meeting from months past, visiting when able, recounting numerous tales of valor and humorous events alike. The house previously lacking company, filled with warmth and laughter, created many memories for Kara and her mother to hold dear in their friends' absence.

Feeling Kara's impatience, she leaned down, whispering, "Go." Kara looked at her confused. "Go to them," she urged, laughter in her voice, forest green eyes alight with delight. She could never allow her to know the joy and pain her heart felt with every meeting. The day Kara would be forced to break relations with them would break both of their hearts. If they were blessed it would quickly pass, for she couldn't watch her daughter languish and withdraw from her, from the world, as humans did when the inevitable separation from elves occurred.

"Go."

No further urging needed, Kara sped towards them, calling their names, giggling, embracing all of them as each one greeted her with a bow, a smile, taking her hand lightly, kissing the back of her fingers, greeting her as only ellyn do.

All of them laughed boisterously at her wide-eyed reaction- pleased. It was astounding that a simple gesture could bring someone such elation and pleasure.

Lauriana greeted them, inviting them inside. "Let us continue inside, shall we? Supper's prepared and awaiting."

All of them simultaneously flashed her a grateful smile.

Kara lightly pulled on Legolas' earth-tone colored tunic then placed her hand in his, tugging him inside.

"Someone's impatient, as always, I see," Elrohir remarked dryly with a smirk.

Haldir flashed him a smug grin. "You're just upset that it wasn't you she greeted first, Ro." He chuckled and glanced at Elladan, amusement prominent on his handsome face. "You know it's true, Dan."

"True," he answered honestly. "Can't deny that, can you, Elrohir?"

"Lle tela?" You finished? "You make me sound like a jealous lover," he countered.

"Are you?"

Haldir watched him expectantly. Elladan, an elegant eyebrow raised, a smirk on his thin lips, crossed his arms patiently, awaiting his sibling's answer, yet already knowing the answer.

"No." He shook his head in adamant denial. "I treasure our time with her because all too soon she'll be lost to us. She'll age, and she'll die. Beyond friendship, there's nothing we can offer, for anything more will end in tragedy and heartbreak. You both know this." For a moment, his age shone through his eyes, a brief sadness, the knowledge of what could never happen. "She'll live out her mortal existence, marry, bear children and one day pass from this world and our reach," he stated quietly, assured of her future. The bittersweet grip of fate dictated so.

Her loss, a dismal musing. Why had this upsetting train of thought suddenly batter against his barriers, a veritable sea against the shore? Wasn't it better to enjoy the now, not ponder what would be, no matter the outcome? There was only so much time...Time had become his enemy. An enemy, for once, he couldn't fight, could never defeat.

Elladan reached out to touch his twin's shoulder, offering consolation and support. "Yet in her span of life, we can offer ourselves as companions." His dark eyes glistened in the remaining evening light, his voice low as he promised, " We can show her things, allow her to experience things, that no mortal ever can."

"He's right." The young Lorien warden added stoically. "We can give her things no one else can. She's already gained things as few mortals could ever hope: our friendship and trust, learning intimately of our people, our homes. Few, if any, have ever been granted these privileges."

"So you see, dear brother, that whatever we share with her, give to her, she'll have more than a lifetime's worth of memories to last the rest of her life. We give to her-"

"Just as she gives to us," Elrohir finished quietly, smiling at his abrupt reticence. "Forgive me. My thoughts are heavy; I had not intended to make them known."

The trio began to enter the house. "Elrohir, there's nothing to forgive," his brother stated with a warm smile, "you haven't given voice to anything we haven't considered ourselves. We are loathe to greet the day when we lose her, yet we should cherish every moment spent in her company, for she is a brilliant light; an ever burning flame, remaining in our memories and hearts for eternity."

Elladan's wisdom in moments like these rivaled his father's. It was rather entertaining as he balanced carefully between sage and prankster. Elrohir had his brilliant moments being the more serious of the duo, only his temperament gained the better of him too often.

"Friends, let us cease this gloominess and revel in the merriment that awaits. There's a certain young lady who's been anxiously awaiting our visit, and we shouldn't disappoint by lingering." Haldir reminded them, impatiently gesturing for them to follow and forget their worrisome conversation.

He nodded and wondered inwardly where were his friends. Their voices had grown closer and their figures strolled through the door, strange expressions on their faces.

The three of them entered, the sight before them lifting their spirits. Legolas sat at the table, Kara beside him, the center of his attention. The amusing part...she quickly took hold of his hand and said, "Legolas, I have a question for you, but I will ask it later. After supper."

Legolas flashed them a glance from the table, Kara animatedly telling him all the things he'd missed. He was aware of everything spoken, yet decided to speak with them on their journey back. He refused to upset their gracious hosts with a subject of which all of them, Kara excluded, comprehended.

"Well, then after supper I'm all yours, lirimaer."


	3. Chapter 3

LalaithElerrina: I humbly thank you for all your words and advice. You've been with me since the beginning, and I only hope that future events won't disappoint. I'm definitely trying to update much sooner. Lol. Thanks for everything! :)

DT: I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, so far. I will endeavor to keep you interested and maybe throw in a few twists to surprise you.

Jasmin: Your words meant the world! I was hoping that the very last scene in chapter one would be viewed as in your words "magical and adorable". It just seemed to flow, to spill out in a rush. I found it cute and funny how she interacted with Legolas, even in her innocence- to me, that's what made it cuter. I will do my best to keep this story heart-warming and enjoyable.

Hannah: Yes, the story will go on...I'm glad to hear that you've enjoyed it, so far.

Anna: Thanks for your kind words. I apologize to you and everyone else for the length of time between the last update. Unfortunately, I've been really sick and trying to work full time; so that's been the concentration of my time and energy. But it always helps to write quicker with encouragement. Believe it or not, sometimes I actually get ideas from you guys.

Thank you guys for your reviews, and it's to you five that I sincerely dedicate this chapter! From now on the thanks and so forth will be at the end of each chapter. I know this chapter is slightly longer than the last, but I felt I would give you guys a little more, seeing as how I took so long to get this out. This chapter picks up where the last left off. Despite Kara's young age, Legolas can see the beginnings of the young woman she'll become and he treats her accordingly.

Chapter 3: Journey Through The Forest

All throughout supper Kara nervously awaited its impending conclusion. Patience had never been a virtue, and its gripping effects had never felt more potent, held her so tightly, than today. Everyone around her ate heartily while her plate went untouched. It was a pity. Her mother had toiled long and hard over their meal: venison stew, homemade bread, a myriad of vegetables from their garden and berries that the elves brought from Mirkwood; and for the adults: a small portion of wine from King Thranduil's wine cellar. She wondered how Legolas had achieved this feat. The four ellyn had insinuated on more than one occasion that he guarded his wine closely, with the exception of celebrations.

Stomach in churning knots, her fingers slipped under the table, squeezing her skirt in her small fists, her attention far from the conversations at hand. Her eyes wandered to the handsome elf beside her. A smile stretched across his lips, beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mirth, he laughed heartily at the twins latest array of pranks and mischief. Elrohir and Elladan never failed in their efforts to spread joviality wherever they went. Her mind woke from its daze as their rowdy snickers and laughter jarred her from her thoughts. Their gaiety so contagious, she couldn't help but follow suit. She couldn't help the laughter that welled within her. A tiny portion of apprehension lifted from her heart from the uplifting sound.

"I thought Erestor hadn't the ability to yell so loud or turn such a vivid color of red," Elrohir finished.

"What did you do to him?"

Kara had been so immersed in her thoughts she'd missed the story. Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on the table, framing the sides of her face with her small hands anticipating a good story.

Elladan recounted the tale quickly. "He went to his room to lie down only to discover a very horrid smell. He searched all over and finally found our present. Underneath his coverlet we'd covered the entire surface with manure. It took weeks to completely clean and air out his room and the entire wing. His bed and sheets were completely replaced, yet the small lingered for quite some time. He and adar were so angry." He and Elrohir glanced at each other,grinning, remembering their many punishments. "Unfortunately, we received many punishments for it."

"But it was worth every moment of misery we suffered." Elrohir flashed his typical smirk.

Lariana shook with laughter, eyes bright from the firelight and merriment. "If you two were mine, I'd spank you."

"Is that a promise?" Elladan winked flirtatiously at her, smirking knowingly at the heat that rose in her cheeks. He and his brother never failed to enjoy making ladies of all ages and races blush.

"Elladan, quit teasing my mother," she giggled. "You two will never learn, will you?"

"Kara, my sweet, what is living without fun? What is fun without an occasional joke?"

"Ro, yours and Dan's jokes are tragedies, never a welcomed jest, for the intended parties. Does your father never tire of disciplining either of you? You should be above such childish actions. I doubt either of you will ever reach maturity." She sighed and shook her head, resigned, knowing that her two friends would forever remain pranksters. Their abilities as warriors, however, left little room for doubt. They were both powerful, stealthy and deadly. Maybe that's part of the reasoning behind their association with the Prince of Mirkwood and a warden of Lorien, aside from political positions, that is. Some didn't realize that Legolas and Haldir, when called upon, could be just as relentless or vicious in their pranks as the twins.

"Very true, Kara," added Haldir, who had been somewhat quiet with the exception of a laugh here or there. He, like Kara, seemed to be rather contemplative tonight. Finishing his wine he pushed away his plate and thanked Lariana for the meal, complimenting her cooking and her welcoming hospitality.

One by one the rest of the elves followed the warden's example, their manners exemplary, giving credence to their upbringing. Obviously the royalty in their midst possessed much grace due to all the tutoring received and celebrations attended, unwilling to disgrace themselves and their fathers.

Haldir was just as educated as the royal trio, as Kara dubbed them. After his father's passing and his mother's departure to Valinor, he and his brothers had been unofficially adopted by Celeborn and Galadriel. It was certain that he was destined for greatness. There'd be no great surprise if one day he gained the much desired position of March Warden.

Feeling his companion's distance, Legolas turned to Kara, noticing her distracted expression. Something weighed heavily on her mind, it was obvious. It must be of great concern if her distraction, her distance, was any indication. Judging by her tense posture, stiff spine, clenched hands and inattentiveness, his scrutiny intensified. Her carefree manner had vanished. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering such distress. It was time to discern the cause and put her at ease, if possible.

Kara felt a hand lightly touch hers, a feathery caress. "You wished to speak to me, lirimaer?" His eyes met hers, questions reflecting in their bright, enthralling depths.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak quite yet. It was time. Legolas wouldn't delay their conversation. It simply wasn't in his nature. She was sure that his senses had alerted him, concern in his voice. "Could we speak privately?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, yet she knew he heard her.

He smiled gently and took her hand, pulling her to her feet, heading towards the door. Legolas assured Lariana they'd return shortly as they left.

They glanced back towards her home as a round of raucous laughter erupted. The twins had to be the instigators; they always were. Some things never changed, never would.

Legolas and Kara walked quietly until they were a safe distance from the house, her hand held loosely in his. He concluded that if she asked for privacy then listening ears, other than his own, were unwelcome.

Kara, relieved at his thoughtfulness, squeezed his hand before relaxing her grip in silent gratitude. She didn't want others bearing witness to her request should she be subjected to rejection. Deep inside, she believed there was a part of her that insisted he'd approve her request. Why? Because he'd never denied her anything. Ever. She prayed tonight would yield the same results.

Heart pounding, she took a shaky breath. Her nervousness increased has he took her other hand in his grasp as well. It'd be a miracle if her trembling hands escaped his notice.

"Kara, I know not what you wish, but is it worth this worry?" Concerned, he tried to assuage her unexpected emotion which confused him. "Am I not your friend? There's nothing you can't discuss with me. I promise I'll always be of an open mind and heart," he swore.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier." She flashed him a nervous smile. Her eyes flicked to the ground before resolving to look him in the eye while revealing her query.

"Legolas, would you consider granting my birthday gift soon? I wish to visit your home. I'd like to look upon the forest and your home in Mirkwood with my own eyes. To meet your father, your people, this is what I desire."

There. It was out. Relief flooded her senses, easing part of her nervousness. Now she only awaited his reply.

"Is this what worried you so?" He couldn't believe the answer to his confounded query was so simple.

"Yes." She breathed quietly.

She couldn't ascertain the look in his eyes because of the surrounding darkness, but as he turned slightly towards her mother's small, comfortable dwelling, a small corner of his lips lifted, indicating a sense of mischief.

"How quickly can you be ready," he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a charming smile on his lips. He laughed at the excitement flowing from her. If this could bring her happiness, and was within his power to grant, he would ensure it. All he'd ever wanted was her happiness. He was aware that all too soon, the darkness of the world would disturb her mortal eyes, heart and soul.

"Thank you, Legolas!" Kara squealed, leaping forward to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Strong hands immediately grasped her waist to return her affection and keep her from falling or tumbling them to the ground. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, arwenamin." Delight enveloped him, her happiness renewed, her somberness gone. Pleasure at her alleviation relieved all tenseness and awkwardness, his concern diminished and melted away.

Her head tilted sideways, questioning. "Legolas? What does lirimaer and arwenamin mean?"

Legolas chuckled softly and placed her gently on her feet, yet his hold on her waist remained. "I see the four of us have been remiss in your education of the elven language," he teased. "Lirimaer translates to my lovely one, and arwenamin is my lady."

He heard her quick, sharp inhalation. Legolas' concern returned. "Kara, are you well?"

"Yes," she spoke softly, not quite certain she'd heard him correctly. "You said they mean "lovely one and my lady?"

"Yes. That's roughly their translations."

"You think me pretty?"

"No," he abruptly replied, feeling a sting of regret seeing the suddenly sad expression on her face, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He thought her looks above such an inept description as pretty. Someday her beauty would overwhelm the stoutest warrior heart whether mortal or edain. He lightly grasped her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Although you are young yet, I think you're lovely, Kara, and as time passes you'll grow even lovelier; of this I'm certain."

Feeling her heart lift at his unexpected admission, she hugged him again. "Hannon le, mellon nin," she replied happily.

"Ah, so you do know an elvish phrase." Legolas felt a sense of pride, hearing her using his native tongue. She never failed to surprise him.

She admitted sheepishly that she did. She also revealed that she'd been trying to study the Eldar and their customs, but the readings were obscure in their explanations, unable to allay her curiosity.

"Well, the four of us shall remedy that for you." He released her only to take her arm lightly. "Let us rejoin our friends and discuss your upcoming trip."

A sense of dread arose. "What if my mother doesn't agree?"

"Worry not, mellonamin. I'm certain she will acquiesce if her presence will be requested as well."

He reached up to lightly touch her cheek. "Your mother's been aware of this moment for some time. Ever since the day we first met, in fact. It was a condition we agreed upon for our friendship to continue, for the eventuality that you'd travel to my home for brief visitations."

"Why don't I remember this? It was but three or four summers past."

She was confounded that such a pact occurred, slipping her notice, that Legolas and her mother had lain down the foundation for all of their interactions, and she'd been completely unaware. When had these discussions taken place? There had to have been more than one. There were details that couldn't have been accorded in a single meeting. "Why can't I remember, Legolas?"

She anticipated his answer, assured that he'd portray a bit of arrogance in his reply. He, along with Elladan, Haldir and Elrohir possessed, and wielded, that characteristic without shame. Kara could sense his smirk. He didn't disappoint.

"Perhaps it was because you were entranced by my overwhelming countenance."

She scoffed at his conceit. "I think you might have been mistaken. Maybe I was overtaken by one of the others? You all are excessively beautiful- even for males."

He felt a brief, unfamiliar tightening in his chest, the joy of the moment fleeing. He responded in kind, his jaw clenched. "I'm certain the mistake was yours." His hand released her arm, returning to her waist, his grip somewhat tighter, his smooth voice tinged with anger. "I'll never forget. You proclaimed me beautiful. You claimed me as your beautiful elf." His eyes softened in fond remembrance. That day would live forever in his immortal memory. The day that a mortal inched her way into his graces, his heart. "My friend, you were rather insistent in your adoration. The others will confirm the truth."

''You were the first elf I saw, Legolas," she stated dryly. "My very first warrior elf. Would I have been as besotted with either Elladan, Elrohir or Haldir had one of them caught my notice first? You assume much, dear prince."

Though she couldn't see his expression, she could feel it. The narrowing of his alluring eyes, lips pressed together, powerful hands gripping her small waist a fraction tighter, expressing his displeasure.

The irritation and pain emanating from him, distinct. They'd never argued before, nor had she witnessed such strong emotion from her dear friend. Realization struck. Pride, it appeared, left no male unscathed, whether mortal or elven; all were cursed to suffer its affliction.

Kara giggled. "I'm teasing, Legolas."

She'd slighted his pride, no harm intended. She placed her palm lightly on his cheek, smiling sweetly, she apologized. "I'm truly sorry, Legolas. It was in jest, poorly so, and I never meant to injure your feelings or your princely pride. I know that it was you who fascinated me beyond thought."

Affirmation. Finally.

Legolas' annoyance faded upon hearing her apology.

"You need not apologize. My pride is worn on my sleeve when it comes to you, it seems. You're the only female able to claim such a distinction. It is the same with the rest of our friends. You're special in that regard, and for whatever reason...the Valar deigned that our paths should cross." Terseness aside, he stroked her hair, signs of their disagreement dissolved. "As for being fascinated beyond thought-impossible. It was rather entertaining to witness you verbally spar with Haldir. He was the subject of our teasing for quite some time afterwards." He chuckled upon recalling the memory.

She nodded. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

He assented with a small tilt of his head, a few strands of his long hair brushing against her cheek and shoulder.

Several days later Kara and Lariana were packed and on their way to Mirkwood. Elladan rode with Kara and her mother with Elrohir. Both unfamiliar to horses and riding sat behind the two princes, holding lightly to their waists as they journeyed. Legolas and Haldir decided that this arrangement was their best option, as Legolas was an archer without equal and none could match the infamous warden's fighting skills. Besides, the twins were the faster riders, and should trouble arise, they could bear their companions swiftly and safely to Thranduil's domain.

As they began their sojourn through the forest, Lariana and Kara marveled at all the numerous, largely unfamiliar vines, bushes and trees in the ancient woodland. Small slivers of light barely penetrated the overhead canopy, accentuating the dimness of their environment. The shadowed forest was comparable to perpetual night illuminated by a touch of moonlight to guide them along their path.

Overwhelming silence haunted the mortals. They were used to constant ambient noise. The stillness- eerie, frightening, fortunately didn't damper their eager spirits.

Had it not been for their elven friends, Lariana believed she'd never have bolstered the confidence to reenter the forest, much less risk traveling this deep into its dark confines.

All four of the elves thoroughly enjoyed Lariana's and Kara's reactions to their surroundings. It was akin to viewing it for the first time through their astounded eyes. Kara exuded a child-like sense of awe and wonder, radiating from her eyes, her face. Lariana emitted a myriad of emotions: awe, merriment and fear, appropriate given her knowledge of its dark history.

Several hours later the group stopped for a brief respite.

"We dare not tarry long," Haldir informed both females. "Dangerous creatures roam the forest, and your safety must be placed above all else, so all stops will be brief." His gaze swept over their party and he iterated all pertinent information to their inexperienced charges, "Conversations must be kept quiet and restricted to necessary communication. We must be vigilant at all times, distractions kept to a minimum."

That was practically a monologue from him. Lariana found herself surprised. All of the elves were in their element, protective and deadly. She knew the four of them wouldn't hesitate concerning their safety. Feeling the pull of fatigue, she smiled slightly at her daughter's yawn that she attempted to hide.

"What about sleeping? If all stops will be for small periods of time how will Kara and I rest?"

"The two of you will continue to ride with both Ro and Dan, however you'll ride in front of them, allowing you to sleep while we continue onwards," Legolas explained simply.

"Oh," Lariana breathed. "Whatever is best, I suppose."

"You have nothing to fear, Lariana." Legolas smiled and lightly touched her shoulder. "All will be well. It is but a two day journey from here." His eyes slid over to Kara, watching her casually perusing everything around them. "You must trust us. We'll protect the both of you with our lives."

Her eyes glanced over each warrior and the weapons they carried. "I trust all of you implicitly," she stated firmly with conviction.

"We'd fall to ensure your safety."

"Fall?" Lariana's green eyes turned to Haldir, alarmed at his words, suspicious in their meaning. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. We'd lay down our lives for you both."

Lariana expelled her breath. She looked at her daughter, her attention elsewhere. She crossed the small clearing to the warden. Unexpectedly she took his hand, thanking him for his words and his vigilance. She appreciated his efforts, all their efforts, more than they knew.

"So how long until we continue our journey?"

Haldir smiled at her eagerness. "Not long. Whatever you and Kara need to attend you must do it now."

"We will. Thank you."

She turned and walked swiftly to Kara, glad that they'd come. At first, several years ago, she wasn't certain what to make of the new association between her, her daughter and the four elves. Befriending each other, it seemed, benefitted them all.

The two females quickly went to take care of their needs, the twins a safe distance away, giving them both privacy and protection.

Some time later as they continued their journey, this time both females seated before the brothers, they allowed sleep to finally overtake them while the rest kept a rapt vigilance.

Much distance was covered and the sun shone brightly upon the second day of their journey when the forest began to thin a little, allowing for more light.

"Does this mean what I believe," Kara questioned excitedly.

"It does." Her companion replied with a smile. Elladan loved to see her smile. How he wished mortals could always retain such an eager innocence about the world.

"We are very near my home," Legolas assured her, genuine happiness on his face, in his voice, in his posture.

Happiness, relief and pride. She couldn't blame him. All the stories he'd shared conveyed the love he bore for his father, his home and his people. The mischief, the feats, that stretched from elfling to ellon, she was eagerly anticipating hearing them from others who knew her friend better than she.

"Oh!" Her heart began to beat faster as a large gate appeared a distance away.

"You won't be disappointed, lirimaer. You can be sure of this."

Legolas had taken to using this endearment, and now Haldir. The twins called her by her name or tithen pen or a few various other Elven terms. Of course she'd had to inquire as to the meaning. At first, it had incensed her to be called little one, but she quickly realized no offense was meant; therefore no offense was taken.

Now the gate loomed before them and Legolas called out and ordered the gates opened.

"Are you prepared, arwenamin?" He grinned widely at her smile, knowing her eagerness was about to be unleashed. He hoped all the inhabitants within were ready, too.

The gigantic wooden doors swung open and all four horses moved forward, the innermost portion of the realm waiting to be revealed.

"Have patience," Ro teased. "We'll arrive soon enough."

"That we will," Lariana agreed.

Both Lariana and Kara felt their breaths stolen as Legolas' home revealed itself.

A/N:

I know this chapter was mostly filler, but the next will begin to pick up.

Also, just in case some of the reading was taken in a different context, Lariana will not become involved with any of the elves with the exception of friendship. She feels nothing but companionship for them. She knows the complications and consequences of elven/edain relationships and has heard from her friends how deeply elven emotions run, how deeply they love. She couldn't condemn an elf to a lonely existence filled with overwhelming grief until he either faded or traveled to the Undying Lands. Neither could she entertain the thought that the sea longing would take hold while she still lived and watched him struggle to fight its call. She is ever practical in this matter, not to mention she still loves Kara's father (who shall be discussed more in the next chapter or two).


End file.
